082714rilsetlomac
languidLachesis (GM): huehue okay Soooooooooo you find yourself on your land, in a small clearing in the deep bayou. In the distance, you can see flickering lights. Rilset: A little more relaxed than normal, Rilset makes his way through the trees and grass towards the lights, making an effort to be quiet. languidLachesis (GM): roll stealth, please Rilset: rolling 4df+3 ( - + - + )+3 = 3 Roll Void to boost? languidLachesis (GM): yeah go ahead. Rilset: rolling 4df+7 ( + - + + )+7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM): Okay. You easily approach a small clutch of paddleboats, across a wide but shallow river. beyond that, you can see a city. Rilset: Can Rilset see anyone around the paddleboats? languidLachesis (GM): You can see a handful of masked revelers scattered about, laughing and chatting with drinks in hand. Rilset: Can he tell what these revelers look like, aside from the masks? languidLachesis (GM): no, other than the fact that their skin is deathly pale. But that's only from flashes of neck and chin and wrist. Other than that they are mostly covered, though they appear humanoid. Rilset: How close to the boats are the revelers? Are any boats unoccupied? languidLachesis (GM): the revelers are on every boat. There are some empty portions of the boat especially along the sides that you could access, if you like Rilset: Is there any individual reveler isolated from the others? On the shore. languidLachesis (GM): No, the revelers all appear to be in groups, though there are secluded spots on the far shore. Rilset: Rilset will attempt to cross the river, unseen if he can manage it. languidLachesis (GM): okay since you're using void, you can easily slip past the revelers, who are all involved in their own conversations, and not paying attention to the dark waters. Are you heading for the shore, or a boat? Rilset: The shore. languidLachesis (GM): All right. You pull yourself up onto the shore amid the roots of a large mangrove tree. You hear the clack of chopines over wood behind and to your left. Rilset: Rilset ventures a careful look in the direction of the noise. languidLachesis (GM): You see a small clutch of women sneaking off along a wooden path beneath the trees, whispering to each other. Rilset: Rilset follows the women, sticking to the shadows and attempting to listen in. languidLachesis (GM): roll investigate Rilset: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 + - 0 )+1 = 1 languidLachesis (GM): you catch small snatches of their conversation, but not much. Something about a different party, people they know, and burnt rose bushes. Rilset: Rilset grits his teeth at the mention of burnt bushes, but remains silent, tailing the women. languidLachesis (GM): You can roll a Notice to get closer and hear more. Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( + 0 - + )+2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM): As the conversation continues, you learn that Isabella, who appears to be the woman in blue, is upset that her latest lover set fire to her rose bushes when she tossed him out in favor of a woman. The other two are urging her to go to her previous lovers house and poison his wine. Rilset: Rilset internally sighs a little at the pointless gossip, but continues to follow them. languidLachesis (GM): They proceed out into a street on the outskirts of town, between old houses supported more by climbing ivy than the crumbling brick they're built of. The ladies appear to be heading towards a busy house up the street, with filled with revelers. Rilset: Abruptly remembering his ability to fly, Rilset scans the roofs of the houses nearby for revelers. languidLachesis (GM): A few rooftop balconies are filled with revelers, enjoying a few drinks here and there. It seems some type of red wine is the drink of choice here. Rilset: Taking slowly to the air, Rilset attempts to make his way to the roof of the busy house the ladies are heading toward, doing his best to remain unseen. languidLachesis (GM): roll another stealth Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 0 0 )+7 = 7 rolling 4df+3 ( + 0 0 + )+3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM): very good you easily slip unnoticed into the crowd. roll notice for me. Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 0 - - )+2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM): Rilset, as always, doesn't give a shit about what's going on with others. Where are you going? Rilset: Rilset looks around for the woman in blue. Perhaps, if she intends to visit her former lover, he might have words with the man over burning some innocent bushes. languidLachesis (GM): The woman entered the door downstairs, you'll have to go down from the roof (there are stairs heading down just past a table laden with dusty wine bottles and empty glasses). Rilset: On his way down the stairs, Rilset will attempt to Void two bottles of wine while caploging them, so no one will notice they are gone. Scarlet might enjoy them. rolling 4df+7 ( + + - 0 )+7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM): You can easily snag two, unnoticed. Rilset: Going down the stairs, Rilset watches for the woman in blue. languidLachesis (GM): Roll investigate Rilset: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 - 0 0 )+1 = 0 languidLachesis (GM): You can't seem to find her, Rilset. There are a lot of women wearing blue here tonight. Rilset: With a mental shrug, Rilset lets the matter go. Blending into the crowd, he listens in on the conversations around him. languidLachesis (GM): Roll notice Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - 0 - )+2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM): Rilset gives no fucks. Rilset: Growing irritable at the highblood-like gossip, Rilset looks around for a table of food. These sorts of parties usually had such things, or so his reading had lead him to believe. languidLachesis (GM): Every table you find only has bottles and glasses. Maybe you should examine them more closely. Rilset: Idly picking up a bottle, Rilset scans it, as if he had any idea what a quality wine even looked liked. languidLachesis (GM): The label reads "Maroon - Aged 13 sweeps" The one next to it reads "Human - 12 years" Rilset: "Hmm." Rilset hefts the bottle thoughtfully. It seemed blood was the drink of choice on this planet. With a shrug, he pulls the cork out with his teeth, pouring a little of the maroon blood onto his tongue for taste. languidLachesis (GM): tastes like nullar. Rilset: His face tightening in a grimace, Rilset sets the bottle down hard. Some tastes were better left forgotten. Looking around the table, he attempts to see just how many different sorts of blood were represented. languidLachesis (GM): it's about an even mix between human and troll, with all the common hemospectrum castes being represented. Yours is not, but you can chalk that up to being a mutant. Rilset: Rilset drums his fingers on the table. So, the consorts of this world had access to a considerable amount of blood. It seemed to follow they had access to a considerable number of bodies. He was heartily sick of eating alien flesh all the time. Perhaps, if he could discover where this blood came from, he might be able to add some variety to his diet. Lifting his eyes from the table, Rilset scans the room for anyone who might be a waiter or servant of some kind. languidLachesis (GM): Roll Notice or investigate Rilset: Notice. rolling 4df+2 ( + + 0 + )+2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM): You notice a handful of the revelers appear to be wearing the same costume - basic black domino masks, and black suits. They're most likely the servants Rilset: Rilset watches for any carrying away empty bottles. Perhaps they might lead him to a back room. languidLachesis (GM): You notice one of them approaches a table and places two new bottles on it, then takes the empties, and heads away. Rilset: Rilset attempts to follow the servant, without being seen. If, as he suspects, he has stumbled upon a party of rainbowdrinkers, avoiding conflict would be wise. languidLachesis (GM): Roll stealth Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( - - 0 0 )+7 = 5 rolling 4df+3 ( + + - + )+3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM): You easily slip through the crowd, and into a nearby cellar The servant begins chatting with a few others, as he sets the bottles on a sideboard, and grabbing others from a rack. Roll Notice. Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 + 0 + )+2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM): You see a door standing slightly ajar on the far side of the room, and the scent of loam beckons from within. Rilset: Sneaking behind the servants, Rilset slips through the door. languidLachesis (GM): You see a set of stairs, heading down into darkness. Rilset: Rilset makes his way slowly down the stairs into the darkness, placing his feet carefully. languidLachesis (GM): You come up to another door. Rilset: Rilset attempts to listen for any sound on the other side. rolling 4df+2 ( - - + + )+2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM): Roll notice ok :P You hear a soft groaning in the distance. Rilset: Rilset will spend a Fate Point to use Vorhees Vanish to appear in the room beyond the door. languidLachesis (GM): okay You find yourself in a large room filled with rows of tables. The scent of loam is overpowering here, with subtler accents of flowers, and blood. on each table you can see a humanoid figure, sometimes shifting uncomfortably, or whimpering softly. Each one has vines and leaves growing out of its torso, sometimes the roots penetrate other parts of their body. The vines are heavy with grapes. In the far corner of the room, a small green sign says "Night Cycle: 7:32". Rilset: "Hmm." Rilset makes his way towards the feet of one writhing figure, looking down. While harvesting from plantlife was morally questionable at best, at least these rainbowdrinkers seemed to leave most of the plant intact. Rilset attempts to take a clipping from one of the vines. languidLachesis (GM): Roll crafts Rilset: rolling 4df+4 ( + - - + )+4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM): You manage to get your hands on a healthy clipping. The troll it's growing out of begs for death. Rilset: Rilset ignores the troll. The plant growing within him might suffer with its host dead, and his appetite is not worth risking that. Does Rilset recognize the troll? languidLachesis (GM): no. Rilset: Rilset looks around the room for other doors besides the one leading back up. languidLachesis (GM): There appears to be a door on each side, heading into other rooms. Rilset: Rilset approaches the right-hand door, listening for a moment for any sound in the next room. languidLachesis (GM): You hear similar moans and whimpers to those in this room. Rilset: Leaving that door for a moment, Rilset goes to the lefthand door, and does the same. languidLachesis (GM): It also has pained noises. Rilset: Rilset opens the left-hand door a crack, sliding into the room. languidLachesis (GM): Inside, you see a number of trolls lying on their backs, buried to their necks in dirt, with strawberry bushes growing in neat rows up their bodies. Rilset: Ignoring the trolls for the moment, Rilset scans the room for other doors or anything else of interest. languidLachesis (GM): You see another door across the room from where you are. Rilset: Rilset approaches one of the buried trolls, and attempts to harvest another plant sample. rolling 4df+4 ( - + + - )+4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM): Yet another wonderful samples! sample* Rilset: Picking his way carefully through the rows, Rilset stops just in front of the next door, pausing for a moment to check for any noises on the other side. languidLachesis (GM): Roll notice Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( - - + + )+2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM): Along with the moaning, you hear a voice grumbling, "I spend all day maintaining these plants, and I can't even go enjoy the party. Oh no, no fun for me. It's just my party, in MY HOUSE, but here we are..." Rilset: Rilset frowns. Spending a Fate Point, he uses Vorhees Vanish again to appear in the next room. languidLachesis (GM): Inside you see an older man, with pale skin, and a vultures mask on top of his head. He's decidedly human in appearance. He's inspecting a large apple tree, growing out of a pile of human bodies. His back is to you. Rilset: Rilset attempts to decaptolog one of his non-electric nets, to sneak up behind the man and pin him. languidLachesis (GM): Roll stealth to decapthalogue your weapon silently Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( + 0 - - )+7 = 6 languidLachesis (GM): All right Rilset: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + 0 + )+3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM): You manage it. Rilset: Approaching the man from behind, Rilset tries to bring the net down upon him, pinning him without causing damage. languidLachesis (GM): Strife, then Rilset: rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + 0 )+3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM): the old man will roll athletics. rolling 4df+1 ( - + 0 + )+1 = 2 you manage to pin him Rilset: Pulling the man down upon his back, Rilset attempts to tie the net holding him around the man, so that his arms and legs are pinned to his sides. languidLachesis (GM): Roll Crafts please Rilset: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 - + 0 )+4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM): You manage to tie him up. The human grouses angrily. "What's the meaning of this! I must tend to my children. Let me go this instant or I'll have you thrown out!" Rilset: "I am truly sorry for interrupting your duties, nobel gardener. But I am afraid I must have words with you." Rilset stands over the man, looking down. "You and your fellows are rainbowdrinkers, yes?" languidLachesis (GM): "Rainbowdrinkers? Oh, you're one of the grey ones. Yes, I think that's your word for us. What do you want?" Rilset: "Information. How did you obtain these trolls and aliens?" Rilset gestures towards the pile of humans at the base of the tree. languidLachesis (GM): "They were given to us, by the Baron." "Do you mind untying me? Or at least going over and slitting one of their throats? She's thirsty." He nods to the tree. Rilset: After making sure the man is indeed securely tied, Rilset approaches the pile, decaptolging an ordinary knife and cutting the throat of a man near a bundle of roots. "Who is this Baron?" he asks, wiping the knife clean with a rag. languidLachesis (GM): "Th-Th-The Baron...?" He seems confused. "Don't you know the Baron?" Rilset: "No. Highblood society is not normally of interest to me." Rilset returns to the man's side. "Tell me about this Baron." languidLachesis (GM): "He's not a highblood, he's one of us. He lives in the mansion at the top of the hill. " Rilset: "Do you have any idea where the Baron gets these people? Or whether he would be willing to sell some of them?" languidLachesis (GM): "Sell them? Heavens No. He only gives them to those who earn his favor." "Can you turn on the mister, on the far side? It looks like some of the leaves are becoming overly dry." Rilset: Rilset does as the man asks, letting just enough water fall. "How did you earn his favor, and gain all of these bodies?" he ask, turning to face the man again. languidLachesis (GM): "I showed him the method of wine production I would use. He agreed, and gifts them to me. In return, I give him ample casks of wine every year." Rilset: "Hmm." Rilset paces around the man. "I can offer him no such incentive. But I have both a garden and an appetite of my own. You say that he lives in a manison on top of a hill. Have you been there?" languidLachesis (GM): The old man nods. "Can you untie me? I need to get back to work." Rilset: "Will you attempt to attack me if I do?" Rilset asks curiously, watching the man. languidLachesis (GM): "Why would I? You haven't hurt my little ones, you're just some curious idiot." Rilset: Rilset considers for a moment. "If you tell me about the Baron's mansion and how I might enter it, I will release you. I have no wish to see your plants suffer." languidLachesis (GM): "You merely exit my home through the front door, head right along the road, take the third left up main street, and at the top of the hill, the street terminates in front of the Baron's Mansion." Rilset: Rilset nods, absorbing this. "Is there but one way into the mansion? Or are there back doors and servant's entrances as well?" languidLachesis (GM): "I don't know. If he has a servant's entrance, I've never used it. But I assume he must. He has a large number of your kind working in his household." Rilset: "Hmm. One more question and I will release you. How heavily guarded is this mansion? " languidLachesis (GM): "I haven't the foggiest. No one has ever crossed the Baron and lived to tell the tale." Rilset: Rilset nods, decaploging a Subtle Knife. "I apologize for my abrupt interrogation. I would appreciate it if you did not alert anyone else to my presence." He bends down, cutting the man free with a few slices. languidLachesis (GM): The man nods and flexes his wrist. "Thank you. Do be a good lad and activate the misters on your way out though. I fear you have delayed my work, and it will save me some time." Rilset: Rilset nods, turning on the misters on his way out the door. languidLachesis (GM): skaypu Rilset: Hello? languidLachesis (GM): test Rilset: I see you. languidLachesis (GM): Are you going to stealth back through the party? Rilset: Making his way carefully up the dark stairs, Rilset slips through the door at the top, doing his best not to be seen. languidLachesis (GM): Stealth again Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( - 0 0 - )+7 = 5 rolling 4df+3 ( + + + 0 )+3 = 6 languidLachesis (GM): All right you can easily slip out of the house, onto the street outside. Rilset: Following the man's instructions, Rilset makes his way towards the Baron's mansion, keeping out of sight as much as possible. languidLachesis (GM): As you turn onto the main street, you see a glittering parade, with the pale revelers all over the floats. They appear to be drunk beyond comprehension, engaging in various acts of debauchery ranging from the delightful to the depraved. Rilset: Slightly repulsed by these blatant displays, Rilset attempts to make his way through the crowd without attracting attention, continuing towards the mansion. languidLachesis (GM): All right. You got high enough on your voidy stealth that you'll make it to the manor grounds. Roll Notice. Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( - - 0 + )+2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM): You notice a placard on the front gate, announcing that this is the home of "Baron Samedi" Rilset: Satisfied that he has found the right place, Rilset slowly lifts into the air, flying over the fence and towards the house, doing his best to mask his approach. languidLachesis (GM): give me another stealth Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 - 0 )+7 = 6 rolling 4df+3 ( + - + - )+3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM): Okay You manage to get into the estate. There is no rooftop balcony here, but large balconies overlooking the estate on either side of the mansion. Rilset: Rilset touches down slowly upon the righthand balcony, peering into the mansion. languidLachesis (GM): Inside, you see a long ballroom, shockingly empty. All the rest of the town seems to be buzzing with life, or what passes for it. Rilset: Entering cautiously, Rilset skirts the edges of the ballroom floor. He does not trust this sudden lack of people. languidLachesis (GM): The doors are open onto the back balcony, and into a large hallway closer to the front of the mansion. Rilset: Ignoring the hallway for a moment, Rilset carefully peers out the back balcony doors, attempting to see if anyone is there. languidLachesis (GM): You see a beach, and dark, seemingly endless waters. Rilset: Frowning, Rilset leaves the back balcony, making his way stealthily down the hallway. languidLachesis (GM): The hallway is blessedly carpeted, leaving the only sound to be the heavy ticking of a grandfather clock at the far end of the hallway. Though you see many closed doorways, one at the end stands open. Rilset: Rilset crosses the hall to the door, doing his best to look inside without revealing himself. languidLachesis (GM): roll stealth Rilset: Rolling Void for a bonus. rolling 4df+7 ( - - - 0 )+7 = 4 rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + - )+3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM): rolling 4df+8 ( 0 + - - )+8 = 7 Rilset: Spending a Fate Point to re-roll stealth. rolling 4df+3 ( - + - 0 )+3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM): so, no then. You hear the clink of ice in a glass, and a low voice asks, "So, do you take ice in your rum, boy, or are you just going to prowl around my house all night?" Rilset: Rilset's shoulders slump a bit. "I am afraid I do not normally drink, save with my matesprite," he says resignedly, simply entering the room. languidLachesis (GM): "Right, right, the pink one." The man at the table pours himself a drink, looking exceedingly dapper in his suit and top hat, save for the fact that he has only a skull for a head, with a smoking cigar locked in his rictus grin. Rilset: "Indeed." Rilset frowns a bit. "I admit to being somewhat surprised at your knowledge of my quadrants." languidLachesis (GM): He chuckles and removes the cigar from his mouth, taking a sip, then placing it back. "That one has a trail of corpses behind her almost as long as yours. Of course I know about her. But, to business. What brings you here?" Rilset: Rilset takes a deep breath. The man's skull and general spookiness has affected him more than he'd care to admit. "I'd hoped to discover where you obtain the trolls and aliens that nurture the plants that I saw, and see if I could acquire some for myself." languidLachesis (GM): "They're the ones left over from your world, Alternia. I made a deal with your highbloods some time ago. Promised them a 'Dark Carnival'. They got to choose. Come here, or die there. I'm not interested in parting with them, though. They're scared, cow-eyed things, not fit for more than fertilizer." Rilset: "Which is what I intend to use many of them for." Rilset shifts in place, uncomfortable. "Perhaps a trade might be arranged? Do you desire something I might be able to give you?" languidLachesis (GM): "Hmm, well, depends. You hungry?" Rilset: Rilset's stomach grumbles. "I am," he says, redundantly. languidLachesis (GM): The Baron grins. "I have a snack for you. If you can eat it, without flinching, I'll give you one of each caste, and a human for kicks. All carved up into the best parts." Rilset: A bit of drool slips from the corner of Rilset's mouth. He wipes it away hastily. "Truly?" he asks, doing a poor job of sounding dispassionate. "What snack might this be?" languidLachesis (GM): He reaches into his desk, and pulls out a plate, setting it in front of you with a fork and a knife. I wont even make you roll, you'd recognize the pale pink shade anywhere. He grins. Rilset: Rilset's expression hardens. "Where did you obtain this?" he asks harshly. languidLachesis (GM): "Does it matter?" Rilset: "As I do not know where my matespirte is at the moment, yes." His hands tighten into fists. languidLachesis (GM): "Which one?" Rilset: Rilset pauses. "I have but one matesprite, creature. Do not toy with me." languidLachesis (GM): "I see. But there has been more than one of her, in this old Incipisphere. So I'm asking you, which one are you looking for?" Rilset: Rilset regards him warily. "You suggest that this comes from a previous incarnation of my beloved, then?" languidLachesis (GM): "It comes from the one in my basement. Damnedest thing, these twinks just keep growing back body parts that you cut off." He gestures to the plate. "So, are you going to eat, or not?" Rilset: Rilset stares at the Baron. "You have a copy of my matesprite locked away in your basement," he says, growing louder and angrier. "The being whom I have pledged my body and soul to. Whom I love beyond all others." Bits of foam are beginning to form around his mouth. "You admit that you hold her captive, and cuts pieces from her to devour. And you stand there, asking me if I will eat of her flesh!" He is shouting by this point. "Release her!" he roars, decaptoging two knives. "Or else face me, monster! You shall never set a hand upon my love again!" languidLachesis (GM): "But is she your 'love'? This one doesn't even know who you are. She wouldn't know you from any other troll that walked into the room." Rilset: "What of it?" he snarls. "Her feelings towards me are irrelevant. I care for Scarlet, and all those who bear her blood. I would no more let you harm her than I would let you harm my child." languidLachesis (GM): "Interesting. Well, this one's mine. You can have yours, and we'll call that quits. The only thing up for discussion here is that piece of meat on the table, and whether or not you want these trolls." Rilset: Rilset knocks the plate from the table. "Forget your deal, and forget my attempts at civility. If you will not release Scarlet, than I will take her from you, and feast upon your flesh instead." languidLachesis (GM): We'll continue this later, when i'm not crazy exhausted! Rilset: Alright. Thanks, SO!